


Never ending

by foot_fungus, Whore-for-JD (foot_fungus)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Arson, Crime, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, This is trash I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foot_fungus/pseuds/foot_fungus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/foot_fungus/pseuds/Whore-for-JD
Summary: They commit arson and Veronica has some inner conflict
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Kudos: 6





	Never ending

He pours the gasoline. 

I drop the match.

As I watch it burn I think, is this really who you want to be with?

Is this how you want to live the rest of your days? 

I shake away the wave of doubt. 

Oh shut up, you know you want him. 

We run back to his car.

He turns on the radio. 

He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me.

You want this.

I kiss back.

It gets steamy and the rest is a blur.

I wake up in his house.

“Good morning sunshine.” He kisses my forehead.

“Good morning.” I reply.

“Let’s do it all again.” He implies to the building we burnt to the ground. 

“Bet.”

The cycle repeats over and over again.

It’s never ending.


End file.
